Farben
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: Azul Rojo Verde, ¿ por qué esos tres colores?... después de una batalla Bellota se pregunta esto, Burbuja le dará una buena respuesta… Bueno lean es medio romántico contiene las 3 parejas RedGreebBlue … CAP FINAL! n.n
1. Faben

**FARBEN**

"Primero los colores. Luego los humanos. Así es como acostumbro a ver las cosas.

O, al menos, así intento verlas" Markus Zusak

La ciudad de Saltadilla hermosa, armoniosa, tecnológicamente avanzada sumamente grande, la mejor ciudad para vivir eso es lo que sugiere el letrero ubicado en la carretera principal que lleva hacia el corazón de la ciudad. Pero es verdad porque no solo por su belleza resalta la ciudad si no por su seguridad, ya que desde hace 12 años las pequeñas superpoderosas han cuidado de la integridad de los habitantes de la tan famosa Saltadilla exactamente como ahora.

-muchas gracias chicas superpoderosas, gracias a ustedes hemos atrapado a estos ladrones de joyas-

-no hay problema oficial- responde la líder de las superpoderosas –ahora regresaremos a la escuela-

Y las tres chicas vuelan rumbo a su escuela, ahora aparte de cuidar a la ciudad las chicas de 16 años tienen que lidiar con la escuela y todo lo que acontece en la vida de un adolescente común.

CLICK

-¿Por qué la apagaste?- se quejo la rubia

-el reportaje sobre nosotros era estúpido- respondió su hermana con simpleza

-aaah Bellota… me estaba gustando-

-si como sea… -

La superpoderosa de cabello negro se levanto del sillón de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Bombón apareció del otro lado de la habitación con teléfono en mano.

-si alcaldesa vamos en seguida- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto la pequeña Burbuja

-si son los fastidiosos chicos Rowdyruff – Burbuja rodo los ojos- Vamos Bellota hora de salir-

Y así las tres chicas volaron rumbo al centro de saltadilla, los años habían pasado y los mounstros habían disminuido, pero los villanos más famosos seguían en pie entre ellos sus contrapartes masculinas, quien muy a menudo causaban muchos alborotos.

-Es suficiente- grito Bombón cuando llegaron al lugar, era la avenida principal de Saltadilla y los chicos se estaba entreteniendo robando carros de lujo y corriéndolos a sus máximas velocidades para después dejar chocarlos contra pipas de combustible.

-miren chicos llegaron las chicas… ¿qué hay Bombón por fin aceptaste salir conmigo?- y golpe directo al rostro del líder.

-¡es suficiente trió de retrasados acabemos con esto de una vez!- grito Bellota y lanzo su mejor rayo de luz contra Boomer.

-hahaha…- el rubio rio de buena gana – aun te falta más velocidad para alzarme verdecita-

Bellota frunció el entrecejo para después sonreír.

-¿eso crees? "azulito"- y Burbuja lo mando directo contra un edificio

-Bien Burbuja-

-gracias- dijo la pequeña y salió volando rumbo a Boomer

-a veces mi hermano es más idiota de lo normal- dijo una voz tras de ella

-por eso son hermanos… tiene un gran parecido- Bellota se giro y le dio una patada a Butch en el estomago.

Y la lucha entre contrapartes se extendió por la ciudad, golpes, patadas, rayos de poder volaban de un lado a otro. Y como siempre esas batallas parecían no tener final.

-como polvo "rosadita"- le grito Brick lanzándole un rayo color verde

-te arrepentirás "rojito"- grito Bombón formando su rayo y lanzándolo.

Los poderes chocaron y luego una gran explosión, cuando el humo se hubo disipado aun Bombón y Brick seguía luchando.

-¡Basta "Rojitos" tengo hambre!- se quejo Butch mientras estaba parado junto a Boomer.

-No somos rojitos...- grito Bombón enojada esquivando los golpes de Brick

-técnicamente si- grito Burbuja- el rosa es "un rojo vivo insaturado"-

-aaah?- todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Burbuja, Brick aprovecho el momento y golpeo a Bombón mandándola contra el suelo.

-¡Vámonos!- grito y sus hermanos volaron tras el- nos veremos después "rojo vivo insaturado"-

-Argh, Burbuja…- la líder se levanto y comenzó a sacudirse los restos de polvo- por tu culpa escaparon… me voy tengo tarea de economía y calculo-

Miro a sus hermanas y salió volando.

-aaah Bombón se enojo conmigo…- dijo la rubia cabizbaja

-rojitos…- murmuro Bellota

-¿qué dices?-

-estaba pensando… que siempre que nos enfrentamos nos decimos "rojitos, verdecitos o azulitos"-

Burbuja miro con atención a su hermana y recapacito en lo dicho.

-tienes razón-

-¿por qué verdes, rojos o azules? ¿por qué no fuimos creados de otro color?-

Burbuja puso los ojos en blanco desde cuando Bellota tendía a filosofar acerca de la vida o del color que tenían asignado.

-no lose… - dijo la rubia sin saber que contestar.

Bellota se quedo mirando al infinito, aun con la pregunta en sus ojos.

-No tú debes de saberlo a ti te gusta todo eso de los colores… ¡piensa!- Bellota la miro con intensidad

-aam bueno… ammm el rojo, el verde y el azul son colores primarios y… – La rubia intento buscar más dentro de su cerebro - ¡es verdad!-

La rubia tomo de la mano a su hermana y salió volando rumbo a su casa.

Bellota llevaba en la habitación de Burbuja aproximadamente unos diez minutos observando como la rubia encendía su laptop se peinaba el cabello y tarareaba una canción desconocida para ella.

-¿y bien?- dijo un poco harta pero tratando de conservar la calma.

-pues bien… hace poco mi profesora me hablo sobre el significado de los colores… tal vez eso responda tu pregunta-

-suena interesante- Bellota se acerco a escritorio de su hermana y se sentó en una de las dos sillas giratorias. La rubia abrió su e-mail, dio algunos clicks y por fin pudo abrir un documento.

-veamos….-

**CONTINUARA….**

**Notas de mí.**

Bueno este fic se me vino a la mente mientras subía la continuación de "Rompiendo el hábito" tendrá otros 3 capítulos n.n es solo la introducción espero que es guste escríbanme!

Por cierto Farben significa colores en alemán =).

n.n


	2. Rot

**ROT**

**(Rojo)**

La rubia tosió un poco y comenzó a leer:

_**Rojo:**_

_**Se lo considera con una personalidad extrovertida, que vive hacia afuera, tiene un temperamento vital, ambicioso y material, y se deja llevar por el impulso, más que por la reflexión.**_

_-No puedes llegar a la mitad de mi examen y comenzar una pelea- grito Bombón mirándolo con furia_

_-jajaja tranquila "rosadita" así podrás estudiar más- grito Brick _

_-si no obtengo las mejores notas del colegio… eres hombre muerto…- grito lanzándole un poder Brick lo esquivo y el rayo fue a dar a la puerta del gimnasio._

_-¡tranquila mujer!-_

_-eres insoportable- un rayo más y ahora contra una red de volibol._

_-mira quien lo dice… y ¿de qué era tu examen?- cuestiono el chico de gorra roja mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes que la chica le obsequiaba._

_-de francés pedazo de imbécil… pero no creo que sepas nada de eso…- giro y de una patada mando al chico a estrellarse contra el piso, el impacto fue tal que dejo un pequeño cráter._

_-haaa… - el chico salió de ahí a una velocidad extrema llevándose a Bombón y estrellándola contra el edificio llamado biblioteca – claro que se…-_

_Y el líder pelirrojo le planto un beso, Bombón estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo hacer nada y ahora no solo eran sus labios el chico había introducido su lengua y acariciaba lentamente la suya. Se separo lentamente._

_- beso francés-dijo le guiño un ojo y se alejo volando a toda velocidad. Bombón comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo hasta convertirse en una mueca de enojo como ninguna_

_-¡TE ODIO BRICK!- grito la chica._

_Minutos más tarde en la dirección de la escuela._

_-me alegro que el vándalo se haya ido pero señorita Bombón… reflexione antes de actuar… los gastos de reparación serán enormes-_

_-lo siento señor director- dijo la pelirroja y bajo la mirada sonrojada – "juro por mi vida que me las pagas maldito Brick" –_

_**Simboliza sangre, fuego, calor, revolución, alegría, acción, pasión, fuerza, disputa, desconfianza, destrucción e impulso, así mismo crueldad y rabia.**_

_Luchar contra Brick era lo peor y lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, ese sentimiento de bipolaridad se debía a que lo odiaba tanto que disfrutaba golpeándolo. Y esa era toda la explicación. Y eso creía Bombón ya que todo siempre empezaba con una disputa entre ellos: como odiaba a Brick. _

_Luchar contra Bombón era lo mejor que le pasaba en la vida, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a la chica de ojos rozados, disfrutaba viendo el enojo en sus ojos. Y esa era toda la explicación. Y eso pensaba Brick y como siempre el comenzaba la disputa entre ellos: como le encantaba hacer enojar a Bombón._

_Al ser ambos los líderes de los grupos tenían que actuar de acuerdo a lo que la naturaleza les dictaba, naturaleza, cliché… el fin era el mismo, había desconfianza; él era todo crueldad y destrucción, ella alegría y fuerza._

_Y cuando los lideres comenzaban una pelea se hacía toda una revolución, el calor de la batalla lo envolvía y ambos parecían disfrutarlo había acción, golpes poderes, palabras dichas al viento, palabras que Brick susurraba a su oído no solo para verse más malo, si no para poder aspirar el perfume olor a fresa que desprendía la chica. Y aquellas peleas interminables se volvían apasionantes aunque ambos lo negaran, porque ellos eran los líderes, y un líder nunca dice sus pasiones o debilidades._

_Pero allí estaban en medio del fuego cruzado de rayos de poder, ya que, aunque los dos lo negaran ambos eran impulsivos y aunque también lo negaran ambos se amaba. Y a veces a escondidas de sus hermanos la batalla terminaba con el fuego de un beso, un beso sabor a menta, a dulce de cereza, a brillo labial de frambuesa o a sangre de Brick. Un golpe más por parte de Bombón y la pelea terminaba_

_Así ambos se retiraban a sus hogares con la esperanza de verse de nuevo y tener la rabia de decirse el uno al otro lo que en verdad sentían._

_**Es el color del valor aunque también evoca la guerra, el diablo y el mal.**_

_Tenía que ser demasiado valiente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, también ya era demasiado tarde para huir o para retractarse. Miro su reloj con nerviosismo e inspecciono su alrededor._

_-siento legar tarde-_

_-como sea-_

_-¿estás nerviosa?-_

_-claro que no… aquí nadie nos reconocerá…-_

_-lo sé-_

_-entonces… ¿qué película quieres ver?-_

_Bombón pasó la mirada por la cartelera del lugar, había películas románticas, de horror, de comedia._

_-no lo sé ¿tú qué quieres ver?-_

_Brick también miro hacia los posters, inspecciono con cuidado cada uno de los títulos._

_-¡Quiero ver esa!- dijeron al mismo tiempo para después mirarse._

_La película señalada trataba sobre una gran batalla en el infierno donde otro personaje maligno era escogido para salvar a la tierra. Se sonrieron._

_Entonces lo que los unía no era solo el impulso si no los gustos._

En conclusión:

_**Rojo:**_

_**Se lo considera con una personalidad extrovertida, que vive hacia afuera, tiene un temperamento vital, ambicioso y material, y se deja llevar por el impulso, más que por la reflexión.**_

_**Simboliza sangre, fuego, calor, revolución, alegría, acción, pasión, fuerza, disputa, desconfianza, destrucción e impulso, así mismo crueldad y rabia.**_

_**Es el color del valor aunque también evoca la guerra, el diablo y el mal.**_

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver.

-eso suena a Bombón… hasta la parte del impulso- dijo Burbuja

- y también suena a Brick sin quitarle nada… bueno tal vez la alegría- dijo Bellota mirando con interés la pantalla

-y eso del diablo… ¿qué?-

-definitivamente así no es Bombón-

-Exacto esta definición del color rojo está mal-

-tienes razón mejor ahora el azul…- dijo Bellota sonriendo….

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno que les parece el rojo? Fue un momento de inspiración luego de nombrar a las parejas ¬¬ xD así que me apure a escribirlo porque la introducción casi no tenía nada… :D

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y darle la oportunidad a mi fic de ser leído!

Espero sea de su agrado, review! GRACIAS jojojo n.n


	3. Blau

**BLAU**

**(Azul)**

-¡pero por que el azul!- se quejo la rubia sonrojándose

-porque es el siguiente en la lista… y porque yo digo… vamos Burbuja-

-aaah…- la pequeña hizo un puchero y comenzó la lectura.

_**Azul: **_

_**Se lo asocia con los introvertidos y está vinculado con la circunspección, la inteligencia y las emociones profundas.**_

_Cuando hay lluvia todo se hace gris todo se opaca y es uno de los momentos en que Burbuja se siente triste, el estado del tiempo se refleja en el suyo propio por eso prefiere los días brillantes con atardeceres rojos y brisas tibias con olor a flores. Sin embargo nunca le contaría a nadie de su cambio de humor con el clima porque sería penoso. Así que por el momento y mientras la lluvia cae a cantaros ella está sentada en una de las mesas de aquel pequeño establecimiento, tomando una taza de té de menta. _

_Sigue lloviendo y Boomer tiene que salir de su casa, el clima no le asienta muy bien al humor, suele deprimirse un poco, pero no puede decirle algo así a sus hermanos, no es de hombres estar tanto en contacto con sus sentimientos, por lo tanto en días lluviosos prefiere caminar por las solitarias calles de Saltadilla bajo la protección de su paraguas._

_La lluvia por fin acaba y aunque todo sigue triste, ahora puede caminar rumbo a su casa. Mientras piensa en un millón de cosas un pequeño ruido la hace voltear._

_-Miau…. Miau-_

_-¿un gatito?- se pregunta la pequeña superpoderosa mientras ve del otro lado de la reja de alambre una pequeña caja de cartón, remojada por la lluvia, casi a punto de deshacerse, si no fuera por el pequeño gato color gris y blanco dentro de ella_

_-pobrecito- murmura y mira de un lado a otro para después agacharse levantar la reja y estirar la mano hasta poder jalarla, el lodo mancha sus rodillas. Pero aunque sea una superpoderosa no puede entrar en propiedad privada por que debe de ser prudente. Ha comenzado a llover y maldice interiormente no haber llevado paraguas._

_-hubiera sido más inteligente saltar la reja…- dice la voz y de pronto a dejado de llover sobre ella._

_Boomer la mira con atención, está llena de lodo un tanto mojada con el pequeño gato entre las manos, pero tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y se ve hermosa._

_-es lindo…- el chico se arrodilla junto a ella y acaricia al pequeño felino._

_**-¿**__aun te duele?-_

_-estoy acostumbrado…- dice mientras ayuda a la rubia a pararse – vamos busquemos un lugar seco-_

_Se miran y caminan en silencio, ya que ambos pueden sentir lo que el otro siente, porque saben que eso de pelear está en manos de sus otros hermanos. Ya que ellos son los del comportamiento prudente._

_**Es el color del infinito, de los sueños y de lo maravilloso.**_

_El cielo azul es tan enorme, tan infinito, pero también es cambiante esta el azul claro de las mañanas frescas y el azul oscuro de un noche nocturna pero aunque parecen diferentes siempre son el mismo, la misma inmensidad, la misma tranquilidad. Justo como los ojos de los pequeños rubios._

_Pero para ellos el verse reflejados en las pupilas del otro es lo más maravilloso. Aun en el campo de batalla, o donde fuera porque nunca se cansarían de mirarse._

_-Es un bonito atardecer…- _

_-te traje aquí porque sabía que te gustaban-_

_-eres muy lindo Boomer- le dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba al brazo derecho del chico_

_-.. n-no... es nada…- dijo el chico sonrojándose_

_El ocaso iluminaba el cielo en colores violetas, rosados y naranjas, la ciudad estaba en calma y algunas estrellas comenzaban a brillar lenta y perezosamente. Era como estar dentro de un sueño._

_-me gustan tus ojos- Boomer volteo a ver a la chica al oír estas palabras y la pequeña bajo la mirada sonrojada – "¿lo dije en voz alta?... ¡noo que vergüenza!"-_

_-prefiero los tuyos…- murmuro el chico._

_Burbuja sonrió y apretó con cuidado la mano del muchacho junto a ella, este le correspondió entrelazando sus dedos. _

_Y se besaron despacio con ternura, con el sol casi oculto, con la brisa oliendo a mar, ya que entre ellos todo era maravilloso_

_**Simboliza la confianza, fidelidad y también significa descanso.**_

_Esa pelea se estaba extendiendo más de lo normal, Butch y Bellota peleaban con todo su ser, mientras se gritaban insultos, sarcasmos y de más, los lideres estaban a mitad de una batalla de rayos de poder y los pequeños rubios estaban cansados. Ya había hecho bastante mímica de pelea. El chico rubio se elevo y le disparo un rayo de poder a Burbuja, la más pequeña de las superpoderosas ni si quiera se movió tenía una confianza ciega en Boomer. Y el rayo paso a su lado si ni siquiera rozarla, el chico le hizo una señal y la pequeña asintió._

_Ahora los dos estaban detrás de un edificio a lo lejos se oía la pelea._

_-toma- _

_-gracias- dijo la chica mientras tomaba una lata de jugo y se sentaba en la cornisa del edificio._

_-espero que pronto acaben-_

_-yo igual pero ya sabes cómo son… en especial Bellota- _

_-que crees que harían si supieran de esto…- pregunto el chico sentándose junto a Burbuja_

_-no lo sé… pero nunca diría nada que te lastimara…- y se sonrojo_

_-sabes que yo tampoco-_

_Burbuja le sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Boomer. Comenzaba a anochecer y la pelea parecía que comenzaba a ceder._

_-¡BUBUJA! ¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTAS?- la voz de Bellota le hizo brincar del susto, se levanto y se dispuso a volar, pero Boomer la tomo de la muñeca._

_-estoy cansado de esconderme….- Burbuja le miro con atención- es hora de hablar-_

_-¿estás seguro? – Boomer se elevo hasta quedar frente a ella._

_-lo estoy…- Burbuja le sonrió_

_-hay que buscar el mejor momento- _

_Boomer asintió con la cabeza le dio un beso en la mejilla y Burbuja voló hacia sus hermanas._

_**Azul**_

_**Se lo asocia con los introvertidos y está vinculado con la circunspección, la inteligencia y las emociones profundas.**_

_**Es el color del infinito, de los sueños y de lo maravilloso.**_

_**Simboliza la confianza, fidelidad y también significa descanso.**_

Burbuja termino de leer y ambas chicas se quedaron calladas.

-bien eso suena muy a ti…- dijo Bellota mientras releía lo que estaba en el documento

-¿tú crees?- pregunto la rubia sonrojándose

-si lo creo… también suena a Boomer…- Bellota se cruzo de brazos

-¿a Boomer?-

-si tiene cara de bobo-

-¡OYE!- se quejo la rubia

Bellota la volteo a ver y sonrió al ver como su hermana bajaba la cabeza apenada

-yo creo que… es mejor leer el verde…-

-bueno…- y Bellota sonrió

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues aquí está la continuación… esta vez me demore más por que las ideas se me revolvieron en mi jodido cerebrin n.n espero que les haya gustado gracias por sus reviews ahora los contesto:

Floresilla329: Hola gracias por tu lindo review!... am yo no he leído el libro pero se oye interesante n.n y tienes razón Bombón es rosa entonces… puede que sea un poco diferente, yo me base en la psicología del color… n.n quizás no se parece mucho a cómo actúa Bombón pero quería dar a entender que Brick la arrastraba a esa situación xD creo que no lo logre muy bien ToT… En fin espero que este de la Blue Pair te guste n.n

Pétalo-VJ: aaah muchas gracias me siento muy bien… gracias por tu comentario "mi muy feliz" :D espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Maestro_jedi: aaaw que lindo eres MasterJedi n.n gracias por leer mis historias me siento toda feliz cuando leo tus reviews!... gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capítulo te guste

Un mundo pequeño: Hola gracias por escribirme… se que Bombón no es impulsiva… . pero yo quería decir que no todo es lo que parece, y según yo Brick es la que la lleva a este extremo… creo que no lo logre muy bien ¬¬ amm sorry … espero que este capítulo te guste.

LiL_Emo : gracias por tu comentario :3 espero que este capítulo te guste…

Eemo_Faairy: aaah gracias gracias… me siento feliz de que te haya gustado… este capítulo fue de la Blue pair espero que te haya gustado n.n… galletitas de PPG para ti n.n

Kai: sempai del mal!... xD que bien que andas por aquí!... aun me da pena que leas mis historias u.u y no era esto lo que escribía en clase xD… eso era otra cosa xD ve esta fue de Blue tus favoritos … qué opinas?

Tomboymex92: Hola muchas gracias n.n que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo de los rojos, se que Bombón me salió un poco diferente pero en realidad quería decir que Brick la lleva a sus extremos n.n jeje bueno gracias n.n

Angelic-bloddy-night: muchas gracias por escribirme n.n espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado

Linne_Malfoy_Felton: este es el capítulo de los azulitos espero que te haya gustado… creo que fue me salió medio cursi xD… gracias por leerme y amm me gusta tu Nick…. Aww amo a Malfoy xD

BrickxBloss-Reds: gracias por leerme y si ahora fue los rojitos primero! Jeje… gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el cap de los azulitos te guste también n.n

Y BUENO PRONTO SUBIRÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "ROMPIENDO EL HABITO" =) GRACIAS n.n


	4. Grün

**GRÜN**

**(Verde)**

-bueno comenzare a leer- Bellota asintió

-Verde: Simboliza la naturaleza, es un color de gran equilibrio, se le asocia a las personas superficialmente inteligentes y sociales…-

Después hubo un silencio que se rompió con la carcajada limpia y divertida por parte de Burbuja.

-no te rías- se quejo Bellota sonrojándose de vergüenza –parece que mi color también fue al azar justo como mi nombre…-

Burbuja la miro con atención y dejo de reír.

-no… no es verdad, tu nombre es lindo…-

-solo porque tenía que empezar con una "B"-

Burbuja se sintió mal por reírse y bajo la mirada.

-como sea… sigue leyendo- dijo su hermana para terminar con aquella atmosfera pesada que se había formado. Burbuja levanto la cabeza le sonrió e iba a comenzar cuando la pelirroja apareció en la entrada de la habitación.

-Burbuja tienes que hacer tus deberes en la cocina ahora mismo…-

Burbuja trago saliva un tanto asustada, se notaba que Bombón aun seguía enfadada por el hecho de haber dejado escapar a los chicos

-enseguida voy-

-bien, y tu Bellota ¿has terminado tu tarea?-

-casi- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-apresúrense- y cerró la puerta

-bueno- Burbuja suspiro cansada –tengo que irme, seguiremos con esto después ¿sí?-

-aja… podrías darme una copia de eso-

-claro- la rubia imprimió una hoja y se la entrego a su hermana mientras salía de su habitación.

Bellota miro la hoja de papel, la doblo en dos y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer leer la definición del color que le tocaba después de haber escuchado la primera frase. Trato de repetirla en su mente pero solo recordó naturaleza, equilibrio, inteligentes, sociales y la risa de su hermana. Entro a su habitación y cerro con seguro la entrada. Comenzaba a sentirse triste de alguna forma. ¿En realidad no tenía nada que ver con su color?

Verde era el color del fresco pasto, de las hojas de los arboles, de los suaves tallos de las plantas, de los frutos recién nacidos después de ser flores, en fin verde era el color de la naturaleza, y al mismo tiempo el color de sus ojos.

Bellota se miro en el espejo intentando encontrar que podía ver más allá del color de sus pupilas, quizás un poco de equilibrio o tal vez si se esforzaba podría ver a través del verde liquido de sus ojos y encontrar su cerebro, negó con la cabeza eso era un pensamiento para nada equilibrado, suspiro y se dejo caer sobre su cama. Abrió la hoja de papel y busco la definición de verde por segunda vez:

_**Verde:**_

_**Simboliza la naturaleza, es un color de gran equilibrio, se lo asocia con las personas superficialmente inteligentes y sociales.**_

Bueno ella no era muy equilibrada tenía que admitirlo siempre se enojaba con facilidad, pero esa parte de la inteligencia era un poco insultante. Si tenía que ser inteligente lo era y fin de la discusión aun cuando nadie lo creyera, quiso golpear a la persona encargada de formar la descripción del verde, y de nuevo se encontró con que estaba comenzando a perder el equilibrio de sus emociones, intento respirar pero parecía no funcionar, doblo la hoja y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, salió por la ventana y voló lo más rápido que pudo mientras intentaba que su mente se despejara. Unos 15 minutos después, la inconformidad con su color había terminado y estaba dispuesta a leer lo que seguía. Se sentó en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos a las orilla de la ciudad y saco la hoja.

La siguiente frase comenzaba así:

_**El verde oscuro es masculino, conservador e implica salud.**_

En seguida pensó en Butch, el era el masculino y definitivamente sus ojos eran más oscuros que los suyos. Conservador, Bellota intento imaginarse a Butch vestido de traje con el cabello amarrado ordenadamente en su nuca, la imagen se formo rápidamente en su mente, quiso burlarse de él pero solo pudo sonrojarse y fruncir el entrecejo.

-¡Maldita sea!- pensó la chica, Butch ni siquiera era conservador, recordó que un día lo había visto con tres "novias" diferentes, si eso era ser conservador entonces ella seria la madre Teresa de Calcuta. Apretó la hoja arrugándola un poco, acerca de la salud pues, Bellota no le dio importancia.

_**El verde claro y brillante es femenino y positivo**__**;**_

Al menos era color de chica, no era muy femenina pero definitivamente el verde claro era de mujer, un punto a su favor, y uno más por comenzar a pensar positivamente, de que el significado del color verde era como su personalidad. E iba a seguir leyendo cuando algo, o más bien, alguien le arrebato la hoja.

-¿Es una carta de tu novio, verdecita?- dijo Butch divertido, mientras miraba la hoja con interés.

- ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí? Devuélvemelo- Grito la chica enojada.

-¿Qué carajo es esto?- Butch arrugo la nariz en un gesto de confusión

-¡Dame eso!- Bellota se lo arrebato de las manos

-¿Significado de los colores?- Butch sonrió divertido – ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza en nuestra última batalla?

Y comenzó a reír, Bellota rodo los ojos y pensó que eso de la superficial inteligencia le quedaba justo a Butch.

-No estoy de humor para arrastrarte por el piso… mejor lárgate-

-Vaya verdecita… lo que sea, te pego duro- Bellota lo miro con enojo y tomo asiento de nuevo en la cornisa del edificio

-¿Qué se supone que es? - Pregunto Butch sentándose un poco alejado de la superpoderosa.

-¡No lo entenderías "verdecito"!- respondió la chica haciendo hincapié en la última palabra

-el sarcasmo es lo tuyo nena-

-Solo quería saber el por qué de los tres colores…-

Butch la miro con atención y medito unos segundos antes de contestar.

-si encontraste que el rojo es de los engreídos y el azul de los maricas, entonces es verdad…- y saco un paquete de chicles, se metió tres a la boca. Bellota puso cara de repugnancia – Es para escupirlo desde el aire, es divertido, todo un verde- y señalo la hoja

Bellota bajo la mirada y leyó:

_**El color de la locura, de la degradación moral y de los celos.**_

¿Locura? ¿Degradación moral? ¿Celos?

Era la peor parte de toda la maldita definición del color verde, miro de reojo a Butch, el chico escupió y siguió el camino del misil de saliva con la mirada mientras reía demencialmente, el caso de Butch era todo un ejemplo de degradación moral, y ella comenzaba a enloquecer por el comportamiento inmaduro de su contraparte.

-Inténtalo- Le animo Butch sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos es divertido- y se coloco junto a ella- solo tienes escupir así…-

El chico carraspeo tomo impulso y escupió

-Es como en esa película del barco hundido, solo que con menos cursilería y más divertido…-

-No hare eso…-

-¡Vamos!-

Bellota miro hacia ambos lados, como temiendo que alguien más arriba del último piso del edifico la observara, se inclino sobre la cornisa inspiro e hizo lo que Butch le pedía, y se sintió liberada, Con ese chico siempre era lo mismo cada que lo veía terminaba haciendo alguna estupidez, involucrándose en algo contra la ley o simplemente haciendo algo inconcebible para una superpoderosa.

-Lo ves es divertido-

-Imbécil- y le dio un codazo, para salir volando a toda velocidad, Butch a siguió.

Para Bellota muy en el fondo consideraba a Butch el mejor amigo de todos, aunque sabía que era un delincuente, desagradable, pervertido y demás, pero también era divertido, y poseía unos hermosos ojos color verde ¿hermosos?

Esa palabra hizo que Bellota perdiera la concentración del juego de golpes y pequeños misiles hechos de trozos de chicle con saliva, y uno le dio cerca del ojo izquierdo.

-¡Argh! ¡Es asqueroso!- se quejo la chica.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Bellota le lanzo su mejor mirada de enojo

-jaja.. amm ya… lo siento creí que la esquivarías –

Butch se acerco y limpio con cuidado los restos del dulce. Bellota lo miro, el chico estaba demasiado cerca, Butch emitía un olor fresco y varonil, podía sentir la calidez de su mano sobre su mejilla y se sonrojo. El chico acaricio con lentitud su mejilla para después apretarla con fuerza con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡OYE!- se quejo Bellota

-… me tengo que ir-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes que hacer aparte de nada?-

-Tengo que ir a ver a Kim- Bellota rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos

-Como sea- el chico sonrió

-¿Celosa "verdecita"?-

-Si… estoy tan celosa que creo que vomitare-

Butch sonrió ante el sarcasmo de la chica.

-Entonces te veré mañana… recuerda que soy un psiconeurótico que necesita verte- y se alejo a toda velocidad.

Bellota no entendió nada de lo dicho por Butch, siguió con la vista la estela verde que había dejado, estaba solo un poco celosa, al fin de cuentas era la portadora del verde, se sentó en la azotea del edificio más cercano y saco su hoja de papel para terminar de leerla.

_**Es el favorito de los psiconeuróticos porque produce reposo en el ansia y calma. **_

La chica se sonrojo un poco.

_**Verde:**_

_**Simboliza la naturaleza, es un color de gran equilibrio, se lo asocia con las personas superficialmente inteligentes y sociales.**_

_**El verde oscuro es masculino, conservador e implica salud. El verde claro y brillante es femenino y positivo**__**;**_

_**El color de la locura, de la degradación moral y de los celos.**_

_**Es el favorito de los psiconeuróticos porque produce reposo en el ansia y calma. **_

Quizás el significado del verde, si tenía algo que ver con ella, tan solo algunas cosas…. Y sonrió.

**FIN**

**Notas:**

Hola a todos y todas, por fin pude acabar el capítulo, la inspiración me abandono y mi trabajo de verano me quita el tiempo u.u

Pero listo por fin termine muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews es un gusto el leerlos me hacen el día chicos/as, y esto es enserio, me da mucho emoción recibirlos, gracias gracias y más gracias. Espero que les haya gustado, quede conforme con lo que me salió, aunque siendo mi pareja favorita como que no puse mucho romance, jajaja es algo que quería cambiar. Bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo y les prometo que pronto abra nuevo capítulo en mi otra historia los quiero y galletas de Brick, Butch y Boomer xD

AttE

Tane Shizuka

Listening to: "Beautiful day" by U2

Eating: nothing

Drinking: green tea n.n


End file.
